


Lightening Fan, Not...

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [68]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee doesn't like lightening<br/>prompt: lightening</p><p>Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364767"> Thunder</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364770"> Storm Watcher</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightening Fan, Not...

Lee lay in bed and cringed every time the lightening streaked across the sky. He wasn't afraid of the storm per say he just didn't like them. Never had. Growing up in lightening alley and knowing people who had been struck by lightening and either seriously injured or killed didn't endear him to nature's electrostatic discharge. 

He couldn't appreciate the flashes of light behind the clouds casting eerie shadows. Nor could he appreciate the jagged lines of color flashing across the sky.

He flinched as yet another bolt streaked against the sky and hoped for the storm to end soon.


End file.
